gridironheightsfandomcom-20200213-history
"Browns QB Audition, Peyton's Retirement"
"Browns QB Audition, Peyton's Retirement" is the 2nd episode of Season 1 of Gridiron Heights. Plot synopsis S1E2A Rodger Goodell throws an audition for the starter quarterback position for the Cleveland Browns, while dealing with a mess of people auditioning for the part, such as Tim Tebow, Tom Brady portraying as Jimmy Garroppolo, and Lebron James. S1E2B In the End Zone Retirement Home, Calvin Johnson asks Peyton Manning when food is coming, and Manning replies soon and that he heard a rumor that Marshawn Lynch is leaving the home, in which Johnson says Lynch is leaving just to go get skittles, during the same time Lynch runs past Manning and Johnson. As Lynch is running, Papa John arrives with pizza and yells for Manning, but then Lynch and Papa collide into each other, in which Manning is petrified and Johnson says awkward. Transcript (Doors to the Broadway Joe Theatre and sign for Browns QB Auditons appears as Rodger Goodell ,inside the Theatre, begins to talk.) Rodger Goodell: Thank you all for coming to auditions for the next starting quarterback of the Cleveland Browns! Yea! And remember, the health benefits are awful, so just... Break a leg, everyone. (then it cuts to the stage where Tim Tebow appears in a baseball uniform) Tim Tebow: Hi, I'm Tim Tebow Rodger G.: Jesus Christ Tim Tebow: What about him? That's my dude. (then Tom Brady disguised as Jimmy Garroppolo appears.) Rodger G.: What'd you say your name was again? Tom Brady (in a Italian accent): My-ah is ah Jimmy Garroppolo. Rodger G.: I know it's you, Tom Tom B.(yelling in normal voice): I hate your guts, Rodger Goodell! (then cuts to Lebron James reading off a script.) Lebron James: You know it's about gettin' another one for the Land. Rodger G.: Oh! Bron Bron, in the house! Lebron J.: Hold up! This ain't rehersal for Space Jam 2. (cuts to disappointed Rodger G.) Rodger G.: Ah, screw it! Sell'em to Baltimore again. (((intro))) (End Zone Retirement Home appears, as the Wentz Wagon passes by. Then cuts to Calvin Johnson and Peyton Manning.) Calvin Johnson: Man, where's our food? Peyton Manning: Should be here any minute, Calvin. Hey, I read a rumor. Beast Mode is leaving the retirement home? Calvin J.: Yeah, he's leaving. (Shows Marshawn Lynch running past Calvin and Peyton.) Calvin J.: But just to go get Skittles. (Then Papa John enters the retirement home with pizza.) Papa John: Hey, Peyton! (Marshawn Lynch wides his eyes knowing he can't stop running.) Peyton M.: Papa, No! (Marshawn tackles Papa as pizza flies in the air as Peyton is in shock.) Calvin J.: Oh... awkward. Characters * Rodger Goodell * Tim Tebow * Tom Brady * Lebron James * Calvin Johnson * Peyton Manning * Papa John Minor Characters (In Order) * Marshawn Lynch Notes & trivia * Though Lebron James wasn't intending to be a quarterback for the Browns, according to the newspaper Manning was reading, James did become quarterback and threw 6 touchdowns. * Also on the same newspaper, Browns were sold to Baltimore, again, and went against the Ravens as 'Ravens 2' * Papa John appears in the episode because Peyton endorsed Papa John's Pizza at the time. * Lebron James is the only NBA player to appear in Gridiron Heights | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}